


Fangs Of Blackest Night

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is a vampire, out hunting for whatever prey comes her way, especially a simple blonde peasant girl who's begging for a bite from her fangs. (Elsanna, Vampire AU)





	Fangs Of Blackest Night

Annabelle "Anna" Le Rouge wandered the marketplace, feeling the night breeze blowing through her strawberry blonde hair. She smiled. She loved going hunting on nights like this, when the moon was full and the sky was clear. She would be able to see the fear in the eyes of her prey before she fed.

Her clothes were rather plain and ordinary, letting her pass for an ordinary peasant girl. Oh, how wrong that really was. Anna may have looked about eighteen, but in reality, she was over 200 years older than anyone who lived in this quiet part of the city.

She had been bitten as a young girl, the heir to a wealthy family, but soon her affliction was discovered and Anna was forced to flee. The hunger had been strong at first, but Anna had been able to control it at this point.

Now, she would be able to relish in her inhuman nature.

As she walked through the now quietened marketplace, Anna thought the place peaceful and content. During the day, it would have been full of shopkeepers and merchants selling their wares, and during this full night, it would be her hunting ground.

The young vampire sniffed the air, picking up the scent of over a dozen humans around her, either in their homes or out on streets far away. Most of them would be too easy to catch, to easy to slip into her grip and become her meal.

Anna thought different. She liked to have fun with her prey.

As she stalked through a nearby alleyway, her enhanced hearing picked up a small, very soft heartbeat. Turning around and staring, Anna saw a young woman heading home via the sidewalk.

She was wearing a rather simple blue dress and she had platinum hair in a long french braid. She was the practical definition of innocence.

Anna grinned. This young maiden would make excellent prey for her.

She held a hand over her face, quickly turning into an eerie black fog. She didn't want her prey to be able to see her following her.

As her intangible form passed along the sidewalk, she could sense the young girl's heart grow uneasy.

The woman turned around, looking very confused. Anna could see in her eyes that she knew she was being followed. Fear would soon be building in her heart at this point, the touch of anxiety, the feeling of utter dread approaching.

Anna continued to follow the woman in her pursuit, the ghostly fog of her being sweeping through the whole street by this point.

Her prey then panicked, knowing something was clearly wrong.

She then darted away into the next street, panting loudly. She knew she had to escape her pursuer, before she became another victim of the night.

Anna's fog chased her around the corner, almost wanting to change back to her humanoid form to run with her great speed, but knew that this was much more fun.

Her fog covered up the path in front of the woman, forcing her into an alley, a mistake that would soon cost her dearly.

The woman gasped, finding herself at a dead end.

"No..." She said softly. "No, no, no."

Anna then changed behind the woman, rushing up to her back and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Good evening, my dear."

Anna's victim shouted, but Anna placed her hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Wouldn't want you to scream."

The woman wriggled with all her might, before pushing Anna out of the grip and standing her heel into her toe as hard as she could.

"Ahhh!" Anna cried, before hopping in pain. "What the hell?!"

The woman turned around, rather nervous as to what had happened to her attacker. "Wait... that hurt you?"

"Yes, it did!" Anna groaned. "God... that was hard. All I want is a little fun... and you go and stub my toe."

The woman folded her arms. "You should be glad you didn't give me the chance to call the police on you... who are you, the ripper?"

"Oh please," Anna scowled. "I'm not that barbaric. I wasn't gonna kill you, you know. I only wanted some of your blood." She then bared her fangs. "See, I'm a vampire."

"Well... Vampire." the woman scolded her, in a rather condescending tone. "Maybe if you asked nicely, someone might give you some of the precious blood you crave."

Anna recovered from the woman's attack, before leaping to her. She then pinned the woman to a nearby wall. "Oh trust me, you're gonna love this."

The woman gasped loudly, before Anna then punctured her teeth into her neck, draining her blood. "Ughhhh..." she sighed, feeling life flowing out of her body.

Anna's fangs dug into her skin, before they pulled away. Anna felt her lifeforce restored. Her hunger had been satisfied. She looked at the girl, smiling for a moment before kissing her on the lips.

Her prey moaned for a brief moment before pushing her away, wiping the blood from her neck. "You beast... what did you do to me?"

Anna laughed. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, my dear. I'll see you soon." and with that, she disappeared into the night.

The woman coughed and got up, before heading out of the alley. "Crazy girl... at least she didn't kill me."

In actuality, Anna had done much worse.

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa Oakley awoke with a ringing sensation in her head. Her encounter the night before with a girl claiming to be a vampire had taken its toll. She sighed and rolled herself upwards, sitting straight in her bed.

As she looked to her left, she saw the sun streaking through the curtains. For some strange reason, her skin had started to tingle, like there was a warm flame gently stroking her flesh.

"God..." Elsa groaned, rubbing her forehead. She quickly reached for her side, taking a sip of tonic water from a glass by her bed. The liquid always helped with migraines in the morning.

As she got out of bed, she started to feel a strange cramp in her stomach as well, as if something was on fire in her stomach.

She stumbled down the steps, hearing the sounds of her mother making breakfast. Elsa and her mother had lived alone for many years at this point, ever since their father had been killed in action when Elsa was still a teen. Now she was a grown woman, trying her best to care for her ageing mother.

Elsa's mother raised an eyebrow as she saw her only child flop down the steps. "Something off, love?" she asked.

"No, mother," Elsa answered, preferring for her mother not to worry about her. "I am fine... just a headache."

The older woman went to Elsa's side, feeling her forehead gently. "Oh my, it's like you've got a fever! You should rest in bed."

"Mother, I'm fine," Elsa insisted, giving her a reassuring smile. "Really, I'm okay."

The old woman looked down, rolling her eyes. "You're as stubborn as your father, you know that?" As she walked back towards the kitchen, she gestured to Elsa to follow her. "You should get breakfast. You do have work in a few hours."

"I know, mother, I'm not a little girl," Elsa responded, sitting down at the table. "You don't need to remind me."

After partially finishing her breakfast, since she had seemed to have lost her appetite, Elsa bid her mother farewell and grabbed her coat, heading off into town.

It was a beautiful spring morning in the town of Arendelle, the last of winter's cold having been thawed away by warm, fresh sunlight.

As she made her way through the streets, Elsa found herself feeling at peace, but in truth, she was far from it. Her mind was still buzzing from the night before. That crazy girl with the Halloween fangs was strong, really strong.

And the way she had bitten her had sent shivers down Elsa's spine.

Her heart pounded loudly as she could feel her blood boiling in her veins. She worried she might be sick, but as she saw her reflection in the window, she looked fine. Pale skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, nothing was out of place.

Eventually, she arrived at the front of the bookstore at which she worked, the place having only just opened. There were a few other customers inside, and two of Elsa's colleagues organizing the shelves.

"Hey, Elsa!" A burly man with blonde hair called to her. "You're a bit late this morning."

"Yeah, I've never known you to sleep in before," a girl with short brown hair added.

"Morning, Punzie, Kristoff," Elsa merely answered them. "I'm fine... I just slept a little late that's all."

"Better hope Belle doesn't catch you," Kristoff remarked. "She's been really concerned about us slacking off lately."

"It's not like we get much in terms of customers," Elsa mused. "In this age of wonder and excitement, who reads anymore."

Suddenly, Elsa felt her stomach in pain again and she collapsed to the floor.

"Woah!" Rapunzel exclaimed, rushing to Elsa's side. "Elsa... you alright?"

"Fine... probably my mother's cooking didn't sit right with me," Elsa excused. She could feel her affliction growing worse with each second. She couldn't put her job in jeopardy by going on sick leave, so she had to put it to the back of her mind as best she could.

Kristoff sighed. "Elsa, you sure you should even be in today?"

"Kristoff, I'm fine," Elsa repeated. Why was everyone so concerned about her today?

Suddenly, the three of them saw a slightly older woman with brown hair walk from a nearby office to the counter, folding her arms. "What are you three doing? You're supposed to be working, not goofing off."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Damn it."

The woman then glared at Elsa, frowning in disappointment. "And where have you been? Your shift started three hours ago!"

"I'm sorry, Belle," Elsa apologised, trying her best to sound sympathetic. "I... had a rough night last night and I slept in. I promise, it won't happen again."

"You better," Belle warned. "If I catch another employee late or slacking off, they're fired." She then returned to her office and Elsa wiped her brow.

"Phew," Kristoff admitted. "That was close. I thought she'd roast you."

Elsa got to her feet and leaned against a bookshelf, sighing. "Come on you guys. I'd hate for us all to lose our jobs because I'm under the weather."

Rapunzel then felt Elsa's forehead. "Jeez, Elsa! You're like fire!"

"So my mother told me," Elsa stated. "But I'll get through it... somehow."

Rapunzel gave her a pat on the shoulder. "If things get too hard, you just take a break outside... I'll do my best to cover for you."

"Thanks, Rapunzel," Elsa replied, very grateful.

xXx

 

After the end of one of the hardest workdays of her life, it was finally time for Elsa to head home to her bed. She had been growing worse throughout the day, her mysterious illness still unexplained to her. Every moment now, she felt a deep, uncomfortable feeling in her gut, like she was hungry constantly.

After Kristoff had left them in peace, Elsa and Rapunzel decided to head home together, so Rapunzel could see her friend home safely.

"You don't need to come with me, Rapunzel," Elsa insisted, trying to keep her pace as they walked through the darkened streets. "I can walk home fine on my own."

"No way," Rapunzel refused, keeping to her side. "Something is up with you, Elsa and I wanna make sure you're safe."

"Rapunzel, it's fine!" Elsa argued. "I probably have some sort of tummy bug... or something."

The wind was blowing strongly through the town that night, a fog blanketing the street and making visibility, nigh impossible for Elsa and Rapunzel.

All of this was feeling weirdly similar to Elsa, as if this same scenario had happened to her before, but her mind was in such a frazzled mess, she couldn't place it.

Rapunzel felt a cold shiver down her spine, worried about what could be lurking behind the fog. "What's with all this cold? I thought it was supposed to be spring now."

"It is," Elsa replied, feeling cold as well.

Suddenly, the two of them heard footsteps coming from behind them, soft footsteps, the sound of heeled boots striking the pavement.

"Who's there?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Probably just a police officer," Elsa assumed. "I hear there's been a crime wave lately."

"Oh dear," Rapunzel shakily said. "Elsa... what if we get mugged."

"No, we won't be," Elsa comforted her friend. "We're gonna be fine. Your house is just across from mine, correct?"

Rapunzel nodded, confirming Elsa's assumption. "Yeah, but I still wish this fog wasn't here."

The footsteps suddenly grew louder and became closer to Elsa, loud clacking footsteps now inches away from Rapunzel and Elsa.

The two of them quickly turned around, seeing a mysterious figure looming in the fog, piercing red eyes glowing through the mist.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, screaming in fear. "Ahhhhh!" She let go of Elsa's arm, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Punzie!" Elsa exclaimed, but then a sharp pain filled her stomach and she collapsed onto the floor. Her eyes bulge outward, her forehead dripped with sweat. She felt like she was burning inside, as if she was being cooked alive.

"What's... happening to me?" Elsa asked, looking at her shaking hands.

A soft voice chuckled behind her. "I told you that something would happen," it said.

Elsa turned to her left and saw the girl from the night before, eyes glowing devilishly red, standing behind her, looking down upon her with malice. "How does it feel?"

"What... did you do to me?!" Elsa demanded, shouting as loud as she could, before doubling over in agony.

"Shhh," the girl told her, placing a finger over her lips. "This is the best part."

Elsa suddenly screamed, clutching her sides as her body was wracked with inhuman pain. She gasped and opened her mouth wide, two of her front teeth developing into sharp fangs. Her skin turned a dark grey and her eyes changed from their normal blue to a dark black for a second, before finally settling into a deep, blood red. She panted, grasping her throat, her dark transformation complete.

"What... happened?"

The girl smiled, sitting beside her. She then rolled up her arm, exposing the same dark skin. "Bite me. You need plasma and there's enough in this arm to last you for at least the first couple of nights."

"B-bite you?" Elsa said, confused. "Wait... did you..." the realisation finally hit her. "You turned me into a vampire didn't you!"

"Oh relax," the girl told her. "I was doing you a favour."

"A favour!" Elsa screamed, trying her best to slash at the girl. "I'm a monster!"

"No, you aren't," the girl replied. "You can still live a perfectly normal life, but now there's something extra... and yes, you really are a vampire."

Elsa looked at her cold clammy hands, still in amazement of what had happened. It was true. All the ghostly stories, those horrible accounts of bloodsucking monsters, they were all true... and yet Elsa didn't feel any different, except for the hunger.

The girl then held up her arm to Elsa again, enticing her to take it. "Come on, girl... bite me."

Suddenly, without even a hint of control, Elsa grabbed Anna's arm, digging her new fangs and taking the girl's burgundy shaded blood into her mouth. The blood wasn't as pure as Elsa knew blood to taste, but it would sustain her. With her meal complete, she sighed and sat down.

The girl smiled, petting Elsa's head. "There... that's better."

"What happens now?" Elsa asked, feeling the hunger subside. "I... feel strange. I don't feel tired anymore."

"Oh, you won't feel tired. In fact, you can stay awake pretty much forever," the girl said. "But, just stay out of the sun. You might get really badly burned... and not in the way that gives you a tan."

Elsa then looked up. "What happens when the hunger comes back?" She asked. "Do I go and take someone's blood? Attack them?"

"No... that's just how I hunt. Of course, you can just get a friend to be your bloodmate," She was told. "It's a bit boring, but you'll survive." She then cupped Elsa's cheeks and smiled. "You know, I don't think I properly introduced us. I'm Annabelle, but please, call me Anna."

"I'm... Elsa," Elsa introduced herself. "Why... are you helping me with this?"

"Look... just because I'm a bloodsucker doesn't mean I don't care," Anna stated. "By the way, there's still some of my blood on your lip."

"Wait... there is?" Elsa wondered.

"Yeah, but I'll get it off for you." Anna then smirked, before pulling Elsa into a kiss, gently puncturing her fangs into Elsa's top lip.

Elsa moaned softly again, feeling a sense of euphoria from the kiss as Anna pulled her into a nearby alleyway, to hopefully teach her many more things about being one of the undead.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Okay, I swear this fic got waay longer than it should have done lol. But honestly, Vampires are cool... and these ones do NOT sparkle in the sunlight. (Seriously, what the fuck is with that?!) I hope Elsa and Anna form a nice little clan together ;)


End file.
